


Still

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Nasir gets a phone call from Agron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Hospital

Nasir rolls over in bed after hearing his phone ring.  He groans when he sees what time it is.  Who the hell is calling at this time of the night?  He reaches over to grab his phone.  He doesn’t recognize the number but knows he has to answer the call otherwise he’d be thinking about it instead of going back to sleep.

 

“Hello?” he answers.

 

“Nasir.”

 

Nasir sits up quickly at the sound of a very familiar voice.  It’s a voice he hadn’t heard in nearly a month because the other man thought they’d be better off apart.  “Agron?”  Why would Agron be calling him?  Especially at 2:30 in the morning…  And where was he calling from?

 

“I’m sorry to call like this,” Agron finally speaks again.  “I didn’t know who else to call.  I um…”

 

Nasir frowns.  “Agron, are you okay?”

 

“I shouldn’t have called you and I’m sorry.  I just…”

 

“Agron!  Where are you?”

 

“I’m at the hospital.”

 

“Hospital?”  Nasir frowns at that.  “What hospital?  I’m on my way.”  He doesn’t even ask what’s going on.  He just waits for Agron to tell him where he’s at before he’s ending the call and dressing quickly.  He’s worried, though he may not have to be.  He just wants to get to Agron so he knows what’s going on. 

 

Nasir finds the room that the nurse had told him Agron is in and steps inside.  He knocks on the open door as he does.  He smiles sadly when Agron looks over.  “Hey,” Nasir says.

 

“Hi,” Agron responds.  “I’m sorry I called you.  I know I shouldn’t have.”

 

“No, it’s okay.”  Nasir approaches the bed and finally gets a good look at Agron.  The man has obviously been in some kind of fight.  Nasir would say an car accident, but the marks look more like a fight.  “What happened?”

 

“I got into a fight.”

 

“I can see that.”  He grabs the chair and pulls it closer to the bed to sit down.  “Obviously bad enough to make you come here.”

 

“Didn’t exactly have a choice.  Owner of the place said if I didn’t come here he’d have me arrested.”

  
“Tell me what happened.  And don’t tell me a fight.”

 

“I just had too much to drink and Castus…”

 

“Castus?  You got into a fight with Castus?”

 

“It wasn’t intentional.  I went out and he was there.  He said something about you and I lost it.”

 

Nasir frowns.  “Agron…”  What could he say?  “What’d he say?”

 

“Asked why you weren’t with me.  I didn’t tell him about…”  Agron trails off not wanting to talk about that he was an idiot to walk away.  “He kept pushing and he said something about how you finally got smart and left me.  Which really didn’t get me because I always told you that you deserved better than me.  But he kept going.  And then he said…”

 

Nasir watches Agron look away.  “What did he say?”

 

“That you’ve been crawling to him and begging him to…”  Agron growls.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t believe him.”

 

“Of course I didn’t believe him.  I just couldn’t listen to him talk about you like that.”

 

Nasir sighs.  “So if you look like this, how bad is he?”  He raises an eyebrow when Agron smirks.  “Agron…”

 

“He’ll survive.”  He watches Nasir closely.

 

“They gonna release you tonight?”

 

“Yeah.  Waiting for the paperwork.”

 

Nasir nods.  “Okay.”

 

“I didn’t know who else to call, Nasir.  They’re all out of town right now.”

 

“It’s fine.  I’m glad you did call me.  I wouldn’t want you trying to get home on your own.”

 

After Agron is released, Nasir leads him to his car.  He looks over at the larger man.  “I could have picked you up at the door.”

 

Agron shrugs.  “I’m fine.  They kept me way longer than necessary.”

 

“I’m sure they did.” 

 

Agron lets out a heavy breath when Nasir pulls to a stop in front of his apartment building.  “Thanks for the ride,” he says.

 

“You’re welcome.”  Nasir looks over at him.  “You gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  He opens the door but doesn’t get out.  “Nasir…”

 

“Agron…”  Nasir grins a little when they both start talking at the same time.  “Sorry.  Go ahead.”

 

“I um… just wanted to tell you that I miss you.”  Agron watches Nasir closely for his reaction.

 

Nasir runs a hand through his hair as he looks at him once again.  “I miss you too.  And I hate you for walking away from me.”

 

“I know.”

 

“No you don’t know.  You never even let me tell you how I felt.  You made my decision for me and it was the wrong one.  I didn’t want to let you go.”

 

“I thought it was for the best.”

 

“You thought wrong, Agron.  I know we had our issues, but I thought what we had was good.  I loved you… I still love you.”

 

Agron sucks in a deep breath.  “I still love you.”

 

“It’s late and we’re both exhausted.  Go get some sleep.  We’ll talk tomorrow.”  Nasir reaches over and squeezes Agron’s arm lightly.  “I promise.”

 

Agron leans over and kisses him.  “Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Spartacus! Hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
